1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of toys and in particular to bouncing toys which are thrown against a surface which rebound from the surface and are caught after rebounding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys, playthings and things of amusement have over the course of time generally become more complex and sophisticated, undoubtedly as a reflection of the advance in electronics and materials technologies. For example, games which are previously simply played on paper or with cardboard markers, have been computerized, such as the parlor game of Battleship, so that it is played in an apparatus with the assistance of computer supervision. The number of complex and sophisticated electronic toys has virtually exploded in recent years, giving the consumer a bewildering variety of sophisticated, complex and usually expensive playthings from which to choose.
However, despite the dramatic multiplication of the variety of playthings made available by incorporation of electronic technologies into such playthings, the market life and the degree of market penetration of any one of such electronic toys is generally limited. These toys are capable of implementing fairly complex rules and play sequences. Generally, the more complex and sophisticated the play sequence, the more limited it is in its appeal as a toy.
Therefore, it has long been recognized that the best and longest lived games and toys are those which are built upon fundamental and simple relationships which have a wide base of appeal and understanding among virtually all who would play with the object. The fascination of the play sequence then arises from the multiplicity of play sequences which can be derived from combination of a small number of fundamental play concepts. For example, the card game of contract bridge, while having very simple play rules, nevertheless is capable of supporting extremely complex play sequences by virtue of the complex and large number of combinations that can be made of the relatively few fundamental concepts upon which the game is based.
Like the fundamental concepts underlying the card game of contract bridge, games involving hand-eye coordination through the means of tossing, throwing, bouncing a ball, ring or other object can also be found as the fundamental play elements in a large number of games and playthings. Each of these games generally incorporate a basic property of motion of the thrown or bounced object. The game of tennis for example is a simple game whose object is merely the return of a bouncing ball across a net barrier into predetermined landing zones. The basis of the game is the predictability of the flight and bounce of a tennis ball. Similar statements can be made with respect to virtually any physical game involving a ball or a ring. The game of horseshoes, for example is based upon the control and predictability of the flight of an U-shaped iron horseshoe and its ultimate disposition approximate to or engagement with an iron spike. A bean bag or ring toss game is similarly based upon the predictability of flight of a weighted bag or ring through a hole in a target or onto a spike. The number of examples could be extended almost endlessly. In each case a game of hand-eye coordination bases its appeal upon the predictability of motion of a physical object with respect to another object or position.
What is needed is a toy or plaything which incorporates the traditional appeal of a plaything based upon hand-eye coordination, but which is capable of exhibiting play sequences having an element of unpredictability or unexpected movement or position which can be incorporated into the play sequence.